Savior
by Reincarnations
Summary: "It's not her blood." Evie denied as they quickened their pace to avoid the attention of the bystanders. "A boy got hurt on the Isle and she caught him before he could fall."


**In honor of the "It's Going Down" behind the scenes special for Descendants 2 that is being aired tomorrow on Disney Channel, I have completed the sequel to 'Interview'.**

 **It took me almost two weeks to complete this so I sincerely hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Uma's crew was being over powered by the four traitors and the wretched king.

Actually, it was Evie and Carlos who was taking the pirates down one by one. Mal had her hands full fighting Uma while Jay and Harry were an equal match against each other. Ben unarmed Gil within a couple minutes (which humiliated the son of Gaston) and went to help Evie and Carlos.

Gil fumed in rage as he watched the crew evacuate the ship like a scurry of rats running from Lucifer. This shouldn't be happening! He was the son of Gaston, one of the worst villains, yet no one is paying him any attention! This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for-

 _Uma!_

Gil growled and grabbed his tossed away sword as he slowly crept his way to the daughter of Ursula. If she hadn't demanded that stupid wand of the Fairy Godmother from the daughter of Maleficent, they wouldn't be in this situation! Now the crew is abandoning the ship leaving the captain, the first-mate, and himself for themselves! How selfish is that!

Wait a minute. They are on the Isle of the Lost! Everyone does selfish deeds!

Guess he will just have to prove he's selfish too.

However, the son of Captain Hook just happened to catch a glimpse of the thick-headed brute prowling toward Uma with a sinister look in his eye. The same look his father had before he attempted to murder the Beast.

Before Harry could stop the madman, he had to end his fight with Jay first or at least find an opening so he could leave. The opportunity came when the son of Jafar clashed his blade against Harry's and tried to over power him. This went on for a few seconds until Harry caught Gil a few feet behind Uma, who had no idea one of her crew members was planning on stabbing her in the back, literally.

"Sorry, Jay." Harry gave the ex-thief a crooked grin. "I have to save my captain. We can finish this squabble later if I don't die."

Jay eased up on the pressure he put against his opponent's sword in surprise and curiosity. Bad choice for Harry knocked his sword out of his hands and kicked him in the chest, which caused Jay to be forced on to his backside. In the second it took Jay to get back on his feet, Harry already jumped over the railing.

The moment Harry landed behind his darling Uma, a sword pierced his stomach and protruded his back. At that very same moment, Uma had turned around because she heard someone behind her. All of her anger and frustration was replaced with horror and distress as she watched her, well, she wasn't quite sure what he was to her. Her mind couldn't process anything because Harry had pulled a bloody sword out of himself.

" _Harry!_ "

Uma caught the faithful pirate before he could hit the ground. Sitting on the ground, with the injured boy's head in her lap, Uma glared at the one responsible for the injuries. "Get off my ship," she commanded, "and never return!"

Gil scurried off the pirate ship like the rats he compared the ship's crew to.

Mal placed a reassuring hand on Uma's shoulder, who was staring down at Harry's somehow peaceful face. "We can save him if we take him to Auradon."

Uma ran her fingers through Harry's hair as she could feel his blood seeping onto her. With a sigh, she said, "I hope Auradon will like us."

* * *

The seven of them were able to travel to Auradon due to Mal using Fairy Godmother's wand. Once they arrived Mal used the wand to send the boys to medical wing of the school while the girls would walk to their dorm room. Mal thought it would be best to not use the wand more than they needed to.

On the way to the dorm room, they bumped into Jane, who freaked out when she saw the blood on Uma and started a thousand questions at once.

"It's not her blood." Evie denied as they quickened their pace to avoid the attention of the bystanders. "A boy got hurt on the Isle and she caught him before he could fall. Please tell your mother and have her help him. We have her wand if she needs it."

"Where are you going though?" Jane asked as she already relayed a text to her mother. "The student hospital is on the other side of the dorms."

"We're getting Uma changed." Mal answered this time. "She can't walk around Auradon like this."

"I'll grab some clothes from my room then. She may fit them better."

Only a couple minutes after the three girls arrived at Evie and Mal's dorm room, Jane appeared with a bag full of clothing. "Take whatever you like." Jane offered kindly. "I never wear any of these."

Uma took the first thing she saw (a pair of black shorts and a teal shirt) because she didn't want to seem greedy, which is actually strange since that's how she was raised on the Isle. She gave her ruined clothes to Evie, who would be trying to save her clothes from the blood stains. Once she had given up her old clothing, Uma, Mal, and Jane started to undo the braids in her hair, (blood had gotten into her hair and they needed to get it out before it stinks).

After taking twenty minutes to wash her hair (and successfully getting the shrimp smell out), Jane and Uma were sitting on Evie's bed while Mal was at her own and Evie at her sewing desk. Jane had been kind enough to help the captain dry her hair and brush it out. Mal claimed she wanted to help, but she brushed nobodies' hair but her own.

A few minutes went by before a rhythmical knock could be heard on the door. "It's open Doug!" Evie shouted as she was still concentrated on her work.

Doug came in a second later and didn't seem surprise about Uma being there. Evie must have told him while the three were cleaning up. "I got the ammonia and hydrogen peroxide." He announced as he placed the two bottles of solution on the desk. "They say peroxide only works if it's fresh but I thought it's worth a shot."

Evie gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you. He merely stood behind her with his hands resting on her chair, waiting patiently in case she needed assistance.

Uma watched the way the lovely couple were interacting before assuming, "So he's the 'prince of your heart'." She turned her head slightly to see an extravagant blue and yellow dress standing in the corner. "And that must be lucky number seven dress."

"You watched the interview." Mal figured out.

"Everyone watched the interview." Uma corrected. "I watched from the restaurant with Harry."

"I thought he'd be with his sisters." Evie confessed as she rinsed the clothing one last time to make sure she got all of it.

"They did offer, but he knew I'd be alone." Uma answered almost fondly. "Nobody did anything after the interview ended because we were all depressed because of the. . . _reminder_. Cook did come back and played some music in the kitchen."

"Something else happened." Mal deduced. "You just don't want to tell."

"Harry offered me a dance. Though it was a little passed noon, we kept dancing till it was almost midnight. Cook put the song on repeat and changed the sign from open to closed so we wouldn't get interrupted."

"And?" Evie pressed as she put the clothing on hangers to air dry.

With a sigh, Uma continued a little slowly, "I may have confessed that I wanted to live in Auradon with him. His response. . ."

Before any of the three girls could pursue her to continue, a ringtone went off. Turned out to be a text from Fairy Godmother to her daughter. "He lost a lot blood but he's going to survive." Jane read off after she sat the hairbrush on Evie's nightstand. "We can visit, but he's unconsious. He may not wake till tomorrow-."

"I want to see him." Uma interrupted as she placed her pirate hat on her head without thinking. "I need to see for myself that he's alright."

Evie looked up at her beloved boyfriend. "Can you go?"

"I have band practice in ten minutes." Doug denied sadly. "If I'm late again, I won't be able to partcipate during Tourney season. I'll be more than happy to meet him on another day."

Giving his beautiful princess a kiss on the forehead and a quick peck on the lips, he gave the ladies a quick farewell before leaving the room, whistling as he went.

Mal raised a curious eyebrow at her sister-like friend. "Why do I have a feeling you're the reason he's always late?"

"I don't have the slightest idea on what you're talking about." Even as the Evil Queen's daughter made the claim, a mischievous grin grew on her face.

Some things are better left unexplained.

* * *

The four girls arrived at Harry's 'hospital room' within a handful of minutes. Fairy Godmother received her wand and an explanation of what happened while they were on the Isle **(which is a story you'll find out on July 21st)**.

"Something needs to be done." She stated after listening for a good half hour to their story. "Students, faculty, and citizen of Auradon will want to know why two villain children suddenly appeared."

"A continuation of my royal decree." Ben suggested. "They've been given a chance to live in Auradon as well."

"You'll need more than two-"

"The third will be joining us the day after the Royal Cotillion." Ben continued on like he already had this planned. "Her reason for not coming today is because she wanted to say goodbye to all of her sisters, cousins, mother, aunt, and grandmother. She won't be joining tomorrow because she wants to watch the Cotillion with her family members."

Fairy Godmother nodded approvingly. "That will work for now. Now, if you'll excuse me, there are still a list of things that need to be done for tomorrow."

As soon as the headmistress disappeared, the villain children and Jane turned their attention to Ben. "Who's the third?" Carlos wondered before the others could say the same.

"What a second," Jay insisted before Ben could answer. "There is only one set of children that I know of that has a grandmother."

"The step-granddaughters." Mal concurred.

"Dizzy's coming?" When the king smiled knowingly for a response, Evie couldn't help but squeal in excitement.

"Dizzy is most well-mannered and respectful of her siblings and cousin and also the youngest." Mal informed Jane, who seemed out of the loop on the conversation. "You can believe us when we say she's the best choice out of all of them to come to Auradon. Isn't that right, Uma?"

Ursula's daughter couldn't answer because she wasn't paying attention to the question. During the six's conversation, she found herself a chair and sat herself next to Harry's sick bed. Uma hesitated before asking, "Do you think he'll be mad when he wakes up?"

"At Gil, yes." Evie placed a reassuring hand on the saddened captain's shoulder. "But he could never be mad at you. He loves you."

Uma nodded slightly, but she still seemed fixated on the injured boy.

The six left a couple minutes after dreadful silence, but Mal and Evie promised they'd be back to bring her food for supper. (Ben had to catch up on his kingly duties, Jay would be at R.O.A.R. practice while Carlos would be trying to get the courage to ask Jane to the Cotillion.)

Uma had been in the room by herself for a good hour when she felt something tugging her neck down. Throughout every that has happened, her mother's necklace still hanged from her neck in one piece. All of Uma's frustration now aimed itself at the old relic.

Uma tugged hard at the necklace, snapping the chain because of the abrupt force. She traced the outline of the shell charm in contemplation. The next second the charm smashed into the wall, breaking into multiple shards. The shard's glow became dull and teetered to nothing as Uma fell into a uneasy nap.

* * *

A few hours must have passed when Uma was shaken awake by Mal. Evie didn't join at the last minute because she was helping Carlos with him asking Jane to be his date. (The boy would have made himself seem like a complete fool if Evie hadn't offered her assistance.) The first thing Uma did was check to see if her mother's broken necklace shards were still on the ground, but instead they were placed on a neat pile on the table. Mal must have picked up the pieces before waking her, but she didn't interrogate Ursula's daughter about it.

Mal handed her a plate containing some kind of food in a triangle shape and a bottle of some kind of clear liquid. "I didn't know what kind of pizza you'd like so I got you cheese."

"Pizza?" Uma repeated with inquirery in her voice. "What's a pizza?"

Mal only handed her plate, which Uma cautiously took. As soon as she took a bite into the dough covered with tomato sauce and cheese, she gobbled the whole thing within a minute because of delicious it tasted. Mal gave her the bottle next. Uma would have chugged the whole thing if Maleficent's daughter hadn't stopped her.

"You'll get sick if you keep doing that." Mal warned. "Ask Jay and Carlos. They ate so much during dinner the first night we were here that they ended up puking in the bathroom for half an hour."

"But that drink taste so good." Uma tried to reason. "I never had anything like that on the Isle."

Mal chuckled. "It's only water."

Uma was completely shocked. The water they have on the Isle didn't come in a sealed bottle like in Auradon. If anyone was thirsty they'd have to drink from the old broken down water fountain in the square. That water doesn't have a filter so it was swarming with slime, bacteria, and who knows what. There's been more than one occasion where it ended up getting empty. The fountain only got refilled when it rained on the Isle, which was probably once every few months.

"You'll get used to the food in a few days." Mal insisted.

Uma only gave a nod that she was listening, but her attention had changed to her mother's necklace once again. Noticing her do so, Mal offered kindly, "We can get someone to fix it-"

"I don't want it." Uma denied before the other could finish. "I want nothing to do with it. It's brought nothing but bad luck upon me."

"You could put it in the museum." Mal suggested. "If you do, no one can misuse its power. My spell book and Evie's magic mirror are there for that reason."

"Do whatever you want with it." Uma snapped a bit harshly. "I have no use for it."

Instead of arguing with the clearly emotional girl, Mal gathered the shards of the infamous seashell necklace while Uma adverted her attention to Harry, who hadn't moved an inch in the few hours he's been there. After Mal quietly left the room, a tear slipped down Uma's cheeks, for she already regretted her decision. She regretted breaking the darned thing in the first place.

She regretted Harry almost getting killed for her.

The tears didn't want to stop, as she fell asleep holding Harry's hand.

* * *

Harry awoke from his slumber the next day late in the afternoon. Once he saw Uma staring at him happily, he looked around the room to finally notice they were no longer on the Isle. Jokingly, he said, "Looks like your wish came true. We're in Auradon together."

Glumly, Uma pointed out, "But you had to get injured so we could."

"I would have done anything to get us to Auradon." Harry argued. "By the way, where is everyone?"

"Royal Cotillion." Uma answered automatically. "It started about half an hour ago. The girls were thinking the ceremony would take about an hour before the dance would start."

"Do you want to go?"

She hesitated before shaking her head. "You're in no condition to-"

"This isn't about me." Harry said as he reappeared the question, "Do you want to go?"

Uma sighed before she confessed, "Yes, but-"

Harry sat up from his hospital bed as he proclaimed, "Then we're going."

"Well," Uma began slowly as she helped Harry stand to his feet, "Evie did say she made a dress for me and a suit out of your pirate coat."

"Then after you my love. Auradon is about to be introduced to their two new villain children and the Isle their new traitors."

* * *

The Royal Cotillion ceremony had official ended making Mal 'Lady Mal'. The first dance of the night was about to take place when two teens, Uma and Harry, appeared a little skeptically dressed in the formal wear Evie made them.

Harry did look quite handsome in his new suit. Wth his black dress shirt and red dress pants, he did appear more like an Auradonian. Evie did manage to use his pirate coat for the coat of his suit, which gave him his Isle look.

Uma's dress appeared to be a longer version of the one she wore on the Isle. Her aqua, black-white colored hair were now wavy locks that went a little ways below her waist with her captain's hat sitting on her head. What tied the look together was the seashell charm that hanged around her neck in one piece; no indication that it broke to begin with.

Looks like Mal did some of her 'secret' stuff to mend the shell together.

Approaching the king and his beloved girlfriend, Harry requested with a slight bow, "Would you mind if the two of us joined in the celebration? This is our first Auradon dance after all."

King Ben smiled kindly, as did 'Lady Mal'. "It wouldn't be very kind of us if we say no." He commented. "Besides, we can always use a couple more people on the dance floor."

Everyone didn't seem to mind the two joining in the celebration. In fact, they seemed to liven up everyone's mood.

About two hours in the couple became completely exhausted while all the others had the same rhythm they did two hours before. Uma and Harry ended up at the corner of the ballroom swaying back and forth for they couldn't take ball dancing any more. Harry had placed his hands on her waist while Uma had her hands on top of his shoulders with her head laying on there as well; the same position they were in a few months back.

Uma hesistantly spoke, "Hey, Harry?"

"Yes, Uma darling?"

Lifting her head, she looked him straight in the eyes so he'd know she was telling the truth. With her geniune, beautiful smile, Uma confessed what Harry longed to hear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I love you."

Harry's expression lit up brighter than the fireworks going off outside. He couldn't control himself. Now that he knew his beloved Uma wouldn't kill him, he swooped down and kissed her.

Her response?

She simply closed her eyes and held him tighter (Harry doing the same) as the two kissed the night away.

After a couple minutes the two pulled away when air was necessary. Harry recuperated his feelings:

"I love you too, my darling Uma."


End file.
